


Left Behind

by Tasteless_Topaz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Broken Promises, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasteless_Topaz/pseuds/Tasteless_Topaz
Summary: During pillow talk, 2D starts to talk about soulmates and if they should get tested. Murdoc quickly rejects the idea at first trying to change the subject. Still persistent and too easy to piss off, 2D begs countless times over a week. After a week of bothering Murdoc, and the agreement to get tested Both find out they aren't a match. Things go downhill from here.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day!! <3   
> Hope the day goes well for you, so please enjoy some angsty soulmate Au fic of Murdoc/2D!!!

The Car ride home felt unsettling. Any form of touching soon became discouraged by Murdoc’s growls. With a screeching halt now reaching their home, 2D opens his car door and walks out towards the front door. Not looking behind him at all, 2D could feel eyes piercing the back Of his head. His hands felt clammy and anxious thoughts ran through his head. 

‘What were you thinking?! Now he’ll run off to find his make and leave you behind.’ 

The jolt of his hands towards the makeshift door and the ache in his body could signify how badly this would end. Things would go back to normal where Murdoc would growl and hate him. Though hitting was something Stuart didn't miss it would be probably the only physical contact Murdoc would give him. 

He paced past the living room and towards the steps until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. 

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea, You idiot” 

Without any other form of words Stuart could say, he shrugged off the gripping hand and made a run for it up to his room. Of course, he would run into Noodle and have to explain himself later, but he could handle anything that was happening. He was keeping Murdoc from his soulmate. Whether the man wanted his soulmate or not, 2D couldn't hold the man back from his true love. Soon finding his room and trying to keep it locked. Soft knocks could make out who seemed to be Noodle, who seemed very worried for Stuart, her soft questions were only ignored. He felt so bad but didn't have the voice to say anything he just leaned against the door and held his head. Tears followed his eyes as he had hoped to be Murdoc’s soulmate. The two seem compatible, but even he couldn't have everything he wanted. Though very under the weather and very upset with the way Murdoc handle the test Stuart would have to make dinner later. Setting that issue to the side and fell into bed. Exhausted and out of energy Stuart let the bed envelop him with warmth and comfort. 

“Hey, arsehole! Get out here and talk to me! You can’t hide in your room and expect this to go away.” 

The heavy sigh Stuart exhaled as he sat up ever so slightly and faced his head towards the door. 

“Please leave me alone.“ 

The annoyed sigh and harsh kick at the door seemed to make Stuart jolt out of fear. He couldn't understand the mood swing of the emotions both of them were going through. The sudden flop back onto the bed seemed to help him focus on getting comfortable. The covers becoming a cocoon of warmth. Even though 2D was warm he didn't feel happy sleeping alone but throughout the night tossing and turning led to no sleep. 

Groggily walking to a loud banging of pots and pans filled the house. A loud knock came to his room. Flustered and anxious Stuart opened the door to see a very tired and pissed Murdoc. 

“Noodle is making breakfast, so if your hungry come down, and if not then starve.” 

The harsh words only made 2D bit his lip and close the door. He turned back to get dressed and to head downstairs. Even if there was tension between Murdoc and himself didn’t mean he couldn't go down and eat with Noodle. Trying to stay out of Murdoc’s way seemed more important than dealing with his passive-aggressive behavior. If he counted growling passive-aggressive behavior. Going down the stairs towards the kitchen and almost tripping over things into the hallway. Noodle came into a vision while she stood at the stove trying to make pancakes. 

“Hello!! Good morning!” 

Her chirper attitude cheered up Stuart a little. While feeling eyes on him while he runs away to make coffee. Trying to not turn towards the pissed off man sitting at the kitchen table. Stuart tried to make small talk to Noodle. 

“Thank you for making breakfast, Noodle” 

Her warm smile and nod towards him. She gazed over at Murdoc and Back at Stuart. 

“Well, you seemed upset yesterday, so I thought maybe you’d like pancakes.” 

2D gazed over at the down medium-sized stack of pancakes and feels his stomach grumble. He soon grabbed a plate and faced his anxiety. He sat adjacent to Murdoc and felt eyes on him again. He looked up at the tired man, who is casually Was smoking a cig, he soft grazed his foot against Murdoc’s. The swift kick back shocked Stuart, but soon his go back to his food and try to leave the kitchen as soon as possible. It had seemed Noodle had left right after getting done cooking which seemed strange. 

“Why didn't she stay and eat?” 

The confusing question blurted out made 2D’s face seem warm. Soon a slow rough chuckle from Murdoc seemed amused by the question. 

“I think she’s trying to get us to hook up with pancakes.“ 

The joke soon was cut short by Stuart. 

“Haha, but she should be careful you have a soulmate.” 

The growl from the Murdoc made 2D try to quickly leave the room. The sudden pullback from Murdoc grabbing Stuart’s wrist and trying to get him to stay. 

“You think I give a damn about some soulmate. Bunch of filthy rubbish. I care about you, you are an idiot! I want you, you idiot.” 

Being pulled closer towards Murdock seemed to feel like a doll. Being thrown around and told to do this or that seemed to trigger the blue-haired boy. 

“Well, what if I don't want you! What if I want my soulmate. It's not only about you, but we both also have different soulmates and deserve to be with them!” 

The harsh words seemed to cause Murdoc to let go and to push 2D away. The sudden toxic look in his eyes made Stuart shutter. Soon he was pushed past harshly and the last harsh words that left Murdoc were. 

“Fine, maybe I will go find my soulmate. Seems better than waiting on you, you dumb arse!” 

The slam of the kitchen door only caused 2D to jolt while he looked down at his hands. He soon Covered his face and felt his body ache from the inside. It felt uncomfortable and painful losing someone you thought would be forever. Soon Stuart sat back down to finish his breakfast in silence and loneliness. Maybe this was for the better.


End file.
